Angel's touch
by inkpot's muse
Summary: Einen ganzen Monat lang Projekt in Lawney. Und Harry und Draco dürfen ein Zimmer teilen. Das läßt uns natürlich viele Möglichkeiten offen. Doch beide wissen natürlich, dass ihre Liebe zueinander unmöglich bestehen kann. Und doch fällt es schwerer als ged
1. Manche Tage

**Autor:**

yari

**Disclaimer:**

nicht meins nicht deins, frag nicht, benutz nichts (OK es gab da mal so ne Schöne englische disclaimer-zeile, leider kenne ich nur noch die Übersetzung auf deutsch, OK auch die nicht mehr ganz genau, aber na und)

**Pairing:**

ne ganz klassische HPxDM

**Raiting:**

weiß net so recht, sag mal ab 12 ist ja schließlich Slash (OK OK man kann das auch schon mit 6 oder 7 lesen, falls man in dem Alter schon lesen kann, aber ich bin eben ein bissel konservativ in der Hinsicht)

**Genre:**

mhm, ziemlich verschieden, auf jeden Fall Romance, Slash (boyxboy) Tja alles weitere kommt später noch dazu

**Inhalt:**

Einen ganzen Monat lang Projekt in Lawney. Und Harry und Draco dürfen ein Zimmer teilen. Das läßt uns natürlich viele Möglichkeiten offen. Doch beide wissen natürlich, dass ihre Liebe zueinander unmöglich bestehen kann. Und doch fällt es schwerer als gedacht, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten

**Anmerkung d. A.:**

Tja das hier ist meine erste HP-ff und deshalb bitte ich die Leser vielleicht manchmal ein

wenig nachsichtig zu sein. Harry fällt mir noch ziemlich schwer, aber auch das werden wir noch hinbekommen.

_Angels' Touch_

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen schon an ihren Plätzen, als Professor MC Gonagall in die Klasse trat und verkündete, sie hätte eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. „Also, ihr werdet am Anfang April einen Monat nach Lawney fahren (gibt's nicht, soll aber hier ein größeres Örtchen in England sein) dort werden wir unser neues Projekt, zum besseren Verständnis der Muggel und der Lebensweise außerhalb der Schule, durchführen." Die Klasse seufzte auf. „Alle Häuser nehmen daran teil, allerdings nur ein Teil der 7. Klassenstufe und die gesamte 6. Ihr werdet je zu zweit an einem Projekt arbeiten und nach diesen Gruppen sortiert in Doppelzimmern unter der Aufsicht eines Betreuers in einem Doppelzimmer in verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt wohnen. Alles weitere erfahrt ihr nächste Woche, am Aushang am schwarzen Brett. Ach und ehe ich es vergesse. Keiner kann sich rausreden, ALLE!!! kommen mit, auch die krank geschriebenen." die ganze Klasse brach nun in Gemurmel aus, eigentlich freuten sich die drei auf Lawney, aber bevor die Auswahl der Partner nicht vorüber war, wollte man sich lieber noch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Auf die restliche Stunde konnte sich kaum noch jemand konzentrieren. Manche feixten, andere schauten mißmutig drein. Wie z. B. Draco Malfoy. Natürlich, er hasste Muggel, zumal es in Lawney nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer gab. Harry überlegte, mit welchen Projekten sie sich wohl auseinander setzen müssen würden. Er war so ihn Gedanken versunken, dass Snape ihm in Zaubertränke 20 Punkte abzog.

In der nächsten Woche rannten sie schon Montag früh zum schwarzen Brett in der Eingangshalle. Harry versuchte einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch das ging schlecht, da er immer noch sehr zierlich und klein war. Ron und Hermine kämpften hinter ihm gegen die wuselnde Menge an. Endlich kam er an. Hermine und Ron bekamen zusammen ein Projekt (Erfindung des Muggel-antriebs und eine Gegenüberstellung zu in Lawney erfundenen Zaubern, die mit einer vergleichbaren Kraft funktionieren) Sein Blick fuhr suchend über die Zeilen. Ganz unten fand er sich und... Zwei lange Aufstöhner waren zu hören. Harry blickte zur Seite und sah Draco Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht. Natürlich, konnte ja auch nicht anders sein. Und ihr Projekt klang atemberaubend. (Elektrizität und deren Wirken auf Magie, mit günstigen Adern rund um Lawney, plus erstellen einer Essenz, welche die Umwandlung von Magie in mentale Kraft und anders herum) Musste es eigentlich ihn immer so schlimm treffen?! Nein, wartet! Sagt nichts! Aber natürlich, sonst würde das ganze ja gar keinen Spaß mehr für die Umstehenden machen. „Warum muss ich eigentlich immer mit dir gestrafft werden, Potter?!" „Halt deinen Mund Malfoy, als ob ich darüber erfreut wäre, deine ekelerregende Visage einen Monat lang ertragen zu müssen." Harry schnaufte auf, doch Malfoy konterte sofort „Sei froh, vielleicht lernst du dann ja endlich, wie man's richtig macht. Obwohl, Nein. Stimmt ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Narbenpotti gar keine Zeit haben wird, weil er mit seiner übersteigerten Paranoia, ja ununterbrochen Autogramme geben muss." Harry kochte vor Wut „Sag das noch mal!" „Oh, du bist sogar schwerhörig? Mein Gott, du und deine ganzen Leiden –" doch weiter kam Malfoy nicht, denn Harrys Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Malfoy keuchte auf, doch sofort packte er Harry an den Haaren und verpaßte ihm mit der Linken einen Kinnhaken. Ein Fußtritt folgte von Harry und kurz darauf wieder ein Schlag von Malfoy. Sie prügelten aufeinander ein und schienen alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Bis ein lauter Schrei sie trennte. „Potter, Malfoy! Was machen sie da?" Auseinander! Hören sie mich?! Auseinander hab ich gesagt!!!" Sie ließen voneinander ab und schauten entgeistert zu Professor MC Gonagall auf, welche sie entsetzt anstarrte. „Folgen sie mir, beide!" sagte diese mit strenger Miene. Dann drehte sie sich um und Harry und Draco stapften wütend hinter ihr her. In Professor MC Gonagalls Büro angelangt setzten sie sich auf zwei der großen Besucherstühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Also wirklich. ich hatte erwartet, sie würden inzwischen diesen Unsinn beendet haben." Sie schwieg und starrte die beiden an. Nach einer ganzen Weile fragte Harry zaghaft: „Ähem, Professor? Bekommen wir beide denn keine Strafe?" „Oh doch, natürlich bekommen sie die. Sie werden zusammen ein anderes Thema bearbeiten! „Verschiedene Ansichten der Zauberer zum Verhältnis mit Muggeln" und zwar mindestens 80 Rollen Pergament!" Ja 80! Und jetzt schauen sie beide nicht so betreten, das ist doch ihr Lieblingsthema." Sie stand auf und die beiden gingen, noch immer fassungslos, hinaus. Sie schauten einander an. „Ist die MC Gonagall verrückt geworden?" „Scheint so!" Vom Inneren von Professor MC Gonagalls Büro hörten sie ein irres Lachen. Sie nickten, wie in einem stillen Einverständnis. Dann gingen sie kopfschüttelnd davon. Das würde ja echt super werden.

Am letzten Tag standen sie alle mit gepackten Koffern und Taschen vor dem großen Tor und warteten. Professor MC Gonagall kam heraus. Sie trug einen großen, hellblauen, geblümten Koffer. („Ach ich hatte schon ewig keine Ferien mehr." summte sie im gehen.) Dann winkte sie die Schüler zu sich, hob ihren Zauberstab und versprühte Funken in der Luft. Kurz darauf fuhr ein großer Bus vor ihnen auf den Hof.

* * *

Danke für's Lesen. Leider ist das nur ein repost einer älteren story von mir. Ich werd aber versuchen, sie weiter zu schreiben.

yari


	2. Reise im fahrenden Ritter

Reise im fahrenden Ritter

Autor:

yari

Disclaimer:

nicht meins nicht deins, frag nicht, benutz nichts (OK es gab da mal so ne Schöne englische disclaimer-zeile, leider kenne ich nur noch die Übersetzung auf deutsch, OK auch die nicht mehr ganz genau, aber na und)

Pairing:

ne ganz klassische HPxDM

Raiting:

weiß net so recht, sag mal ab 12 ist ja schließlich Slash (OK OK man kann das auch schon mit 6 oder 7 lesen, falls man in dem Alter schon lesen kann, aber ich bin eben ein bissel konservativ in der Hinsicht)

Genre:

mhm, ziemlich verschieden, auf jeden Fall Romance, Slash (boyxboy) Tja alles weitere kommt später noch dazu

Inhalt:

Jetzt geht's richtig los, naja ok. Die Reise im Fahrenden Ritter beginnt und unsere Freunde verwickeln sich schon am Anfang in heftige Diskussionen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so, wie erwartet.

Anmerkung d. A.:

Ich freu mich, dass ich soviel possitive Resonanz auf den Prolog bekommen habe. Ich weiß gar nicht wie sehr ich euch danken soll verbeug. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn das erste Chap etwas auf sich warten ließ, aber ich bin ein totales Chaos Bündel und dann auch noch der Schulanfang, die Hervorbringung einer Latein-AG (jetzt muss ich da auch noch hin, warum hab ich mich letztes Jahr nur gemeldet), unsere Schülerzeitung etc... Puh, aber jetzt ist wenigstens das erste Chap schon raus. Falls ihr euch vielleicht manchmal wegen der langen Wartezeiten Gedanken macht, keine Angst, diese Fic wird auf jeden Fall abgeschlossen, auch wenn es vielleicht harte Arbeit wird. Und bevor ihr euch jetzt in die Story stürzt, einen Großen Dank an Ralna, meine neue Beta-leserin. (Ihr dürft jetzt also getrost alle übrigen Fehler auf sie schieben )

Now enjoy.

Stan stand schon am Eingang und begrüßte die Schüler.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja! Ham uns schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt. Nich, Ern? Kommt rein, das obere Abteil is für euch. Guten Morg'n Professor McGonagall, hübscher Koffer."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und half ihnen hinein. Harry war als letzter dran. Stan strahlte ihn an.

„Neville! Äh... ich meine Harry, wie geht's? Warst lange nicht mehr da. Ern und ich ham uns schon Sorgen gemacht, oder Ern?" Ernie nickt zustimmend und lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

„Muss dann hoch." murmelte Harry und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Als er im oberen Busgeschoss stand, sah er, dass Ron und Hermine schon einen Zweierplatz gefunden hatten. Harry ging zu ihnen.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon einen Platz gefunden. Ich gehe dann mal, mir auch einen suchen. Bis dann." Hermine und Ron blickten sich an, dann Harry und schließlich rutschten sie noch mehr zum Fenster und machten noch einen Platz für Harry frei.

"Komm sei kein Frosch, hier ist Platz genug für uns alle." sagte Ron.

Harry lächelte und setzte (oder besser quetschte) sich zu ihnen in die Sitzreihe. Sie hatten gerade ihr Gepäck verstaut und abgesehen von dem dauernden Ruckeln des Busses war es ganz angenehm. Sie flogen über Bristol und fingen an sich zu unterhalten.

„Und wisst ihr schon, wie ihr eure Aufgabe machen wollt?" fragte Harry.

Ron sah zweifelnd zu Hermine, doch diese fing sofort an zu erzählen. „Oh ja, ich habe schon alles überlegt und entsprechende Nachschlagewerke eingepackt. Natürlich müssten wir auch in der örtlichen Bibliothek nachforschen und..."

Ron sah Harry verzweifelt an. „Ehrlich gesagt," flüsterte er ihm leise zu „habe ich richtig Angst, wenn ich daran denke. Ich meine, das Thema geht ja noch, aber sie wird uns mit Arbeit so voll packen, dass ich keine Zeit mehr haben werde. Ich meine, du kennst sie ja. Sie will alles perfekt machen. Und ich wollte unbedingt viel Zeit am Strand verbringen. Am Ende werde ich vor Arbeit gar nicht mehr schlafen können und danach nächtelang Alpträume von sprechenden, herumfliegenden Büchern haben, die mit Hermines Stimme versuchen werden, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben richtig mache."

Ron seufzte schwer. Harry hingegen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Na ich und Malfoy werden sicher mehr Spaß zusammen haben. Ich weiß gar nicht, was schlimmer ist. 80 Rollen Pergament abzuarbeiten oder es einen ganzen Monat lang mit Malfoy aushalten zu müssen. Wir kriegen doch gar nichts zusammen hin und dann wird es ne 6, na toll."

„Na ich weiß nicht," konterte Ron „Ich glaube Hermine kann einen noch geschaffter machen, als sogar Malfoy."

„Von wegen! Malfoy wird sich die ganze Zeit über mich lustig machen und überhaupt nicht arbeiten!"

„Ach und Hermine wird mich sogar am Sonntag noch wie einen Sklaven arbeiten lassen."

„Pah, und Malfoy wird ein extra noch größerer Kotzbrocken als gewöhnlich sein und ich darf dann seinen Scheiß ausbaden." steigerte sich Harry immer weiter hinein.

„Na und Herm- " Sie wurden jäh von Hermine unterbrochen, die sie wütend anfunkelte.

„Oh, danke. Ich scheine euch ja wirklich wichtig zu sein, wenn ihr mich mit Malfoy vergleicht." Sie starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Aber, äh Herm- " begann Ron, doch eine zweite Stimme unterbrach ihn jäh.

„Oh, wie man sieht amüsiert ihr euch hier prächtig. Freut ihr euch auch schon so auf Lawney, wie ich? Ich meine, Granger und Weasel werden sich sicher super gegenseitig unterhalten. Oder? Was meinst du, Potter?" Draco Malfoy starrte sie mit einem dreckigen Grinsen an, so dass es Harry schlecht wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das interessieren sollte, aber ich glaube, du hast deine beiden Schoßhündchen verloren oder sind sie dir etwa weggelaufen? Hast du jetzt nicht Angst? Bestimmt willst du doch in Lawney lieber mit ihnen in einem Bett schlafen, sonst bist du ja ganz allein mit dem bööösen Harry in der Dunkelheit. Wenn du Glück hast springt Parkinson auch noch mit rein. Ich meine, Schmutz zu Dreck, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, nicht wahr?" gab Harry ruhig zurück, doch seine grünen Augen funkelten drohend.

Malfoy knurrte leise, doch auch er lies sich keine Blöße geben. „Ganz schön große Töne, Potter, ich meine, ohne Granger und Weasel bist du ganz allein, brauchst du die beiden nicht als Stofftierchen in der Nacht? Sonst könnte ja das Monster unter dem Bett hervorkommen und dich fressen. Wäre doch Schade, Potter, nicht wahr? Einer von uns muss ja noch den Aufsatz schreiben. Und ich kann dir ja schlecht als Taschentuch dienen, wenn Narbenpotti mal wieder Alpträume hat."

Ron und Hermine blickten angespannt von einem zum anderen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Malfoy, muss ich mich nicht dauernd hinter zwei Gorillas verstecken und meinen lieben schmierigen Vater alles für mich erkaufen lassen. Und bei der Sache mit dem Aufsatz werde ich meine 40 Rollen und du deine 40 Rollen schreiben, sonst wird Professor McGonagall ja sehen, wer nie etwas macht."

„Neidisch Potti? Aber war ja klar, dass du dich hinter dem Rücken der Lehrer verkriechst. Du bist eben immer noch der Alte."

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, Dracischatzi. Ich wette, Pansy wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf ihr Schnuckelchen." Sie starrten sich gegenseitig hasserfüllt an und ihre Gesichter waren vor Wut verzerrt.

„Glaubst du, du würdest umkommen, wenn ich dich jetzt angreife, Potter?" fragte Malfoy ruhig, den Zauberstab in der Hand erhoben.

„Versuch's doch, Malfoy!" gab Harry zurück und auch er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nicht!" schrie Hermine „Ihr dürft euch hier nicht duellieren, wenn McGonagall das sieht..."

„Ach halt die Klappe Granger!" schnauzte Draco und setzt an: „Expelliar –"

„Draco!" kam ein lauter Schrei vom Gang her und schon waren Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite. „Wir haben dich gesucht. Wo warst du?" fragte Goyle.

„Ja genau, Pansy ist schon ganz sauer auf dich, wir sollen dich zu ihr bringen." warf nun auch Crabbe ein. Draco zog ein ziemlich unleidliches Gesicht. Harry musste lachen. Er hatte also genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Malfoy sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Was lachst du?"

Harry sah ihn vom Boden her entschuldigend an. „Sorry, aber das sah so klasse aus, dein Gesicht. Nichts gegen dich, aber diese Situation."

Noch immer traten Harry vor lachen Tränen in die Augen. Draco sah nun noch behämmerter drein als vorher. Draco sah auf den lachenden Harry vor seinen Füßen hinab. Er konnte ihm irgendwie nicht böse sein. Wieso?

Plötzlich lachte auch er laut auf. Er schlug sich vor lachen auf die Schenkel. Da versuchte er jahrelang den großen Harry Potter in die Knie zu zwingen und dann reichte es einfach ein Gesicht zu ziehen um ihn am Boden zu sehen. Ok lachend, aber am Boden.

Sie lagen da und lachten und im ganzen Bus drehte man sich langsam zu ihnen um. Sie wurden schließlich von Crabbe, Goyle, Ron und Hermine wieder auf die Beine gezogen und erst einmal kräftig geschüttelt.

„Was is los mit dir Drac?" fragte Goyle.

„Ach nichts..." noch immer traten Lachtränen in seine Augen. „Ich muss mir nur erst einmal setzten."

Die drei setzten sich schließlich Harry, Ron und Hermine gegenüber. Erst starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, doch schließlich sagte Crabbe mit einer missmutigen Grimasse.

„Ich und Goyle haben auch zusammen einem Projekt." Die anderen sahen die beiden erstaunt an.

„Was ist daran so schlimm Vinc? Ihr habt doch nichts gegeneinander. Ich meine, was könnte an Greg schlimmer sein, als seine Socken?"

„Wir haben ein total komisches Projekt Drac." Draco sah sie genervt an.

„Und das wäre?"

„Wir sollen," Crabbe schluckte „einen Muggelhaushalt führen!"

„WAS???" schrieen die anderen vier so laut, dass der ganze Bus aufsprang (und zwar wortwörtlich).

„A... aber ich könnt das doch gar nicht!" Draco sah sie fassungslos an. Hermine lachte laut und hielt sich an Ron fest, der auch nahe den Lachtränen war (alle lachen nur ich nie .).

„Und das schlimmste ist," fing nun auch Goyle an, mit einer Stimme, die dem Heulen nahe war. „Dass wir nicht wissen, wie man etwas zu essen macht! Wir werden elendig verhungern!"

„Oh mein Gott!" (so viel Ausrufezeichen!!!) Selbst Draco musste sich nun an Harry festhalten, damit er vor Lachen nicht vom Sitz glitt. Sie lachten, bis sie nicht mehr konnten und handelten sich nebenbei viele böse Blicke ein.

„Sie werden die Steckdosen mit Schweinsnasen verwechseln, vielleicht fassen sie ja sogar rein!" rief Harry laut auf."

„Oder sie vergiften sich beim Essen." rief nun auch Ron vor Vergnügen.

„Oder sie werden die Wohnung in Brand stecken!" Draco kugelte sich vor Lachen. Crabbe und Goyle schauten ein wenig verwirrt.

„Bitte hilf uns Drac." sagte schließlich Crabbe.

„Nein, das ist das Beste, was ich je gehört habe. Die McGonagall hat echt an euch gedacht." lachte Draco immer noch.

Sie saßen den ganzen Abend da, lachten und überlegten was wohl Pansy und Millecent Bullstrode mit ihrem Projekt „Entflöhung eines irischen Wallockers." alles anstellen würden.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und damit kam auch die Müdigkeit über sie. Harry hielt immer noch Dracos Arm und hatte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelegt. Ron hielt Hermine und schlief, Goyle und Crabbe hatten die Köpfe gegeneinander gelegt und auch sie schliefen.

Es war sehr still im Bus. Für die Verhältnisse des fahrenden Ritters war es sehr ruhig und schließlich wurde auch Harrys Kopf schwer. Selbst wenn Crabbe und Goyle ihre Wohnung nicht in Schutt und Asche legten, McGonagall nicht nach St. Mungos mit schweren Anzeichen für eine vorzeitige Stresssenilität eingeliefert würde und Draco in ein paar Stunden aufwachte und sich als ein neuer Tester für Fred und Georges Erfindungen entpuppte (Er hatte sich ja geradezu zu nett verhalten. Es war, als ob Snape ihm gesagt hätte, er wäre schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in ihn verliebt und sein Herz würde zerbrechen, wenn Harry ihn abwiese, was, wie Harry noch bemerkte das gleiche Resultat wie der Weltuntergang für ihn hätte) es fing alles erst noch an. Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief er ein.

Tbc.

So und im Nachhinein noch mal ein paar Grüße an:

Ralna: wüßt nich, was ich ohne dich machen sollte, bin absolut fatal darin etwas zu korigieren

Achema

Placebo07

TheSilent

AokiKira

Escaf

Dreamcatch

Scylyr

Für eure Kommies (ohne die Teile könnte ich net überleben )

Bis zum nächsten

°° Yari


	3. Conny

Und nun geht es weiter:

Gerade erst eingeschlafen, so erschien es Harry, wurde er auch schon wieder von einer lauten Stimme geweckt.

„Aufwachen! He, Harry, mach die Augen auf, wir sind da!" Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Hammerschlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel. Ron stand vor ihm und sah streng auf ihn hinab.

„Wir müssen gleich raus, du kannst doch nicht ewig pennen. Sogar McGonagall kam schon vorbei und hat versucht, dir einen Gutenachtkuss aufzudrücken. Selbst ein Faultier wäre davon hellwach geworden. Und jetzt raus mit dir oder ich fange an dich mit Hermines Lippenstift anzumalen."

Harry murmelte etwas, was so viel wie „Willnooocchslaaafen" klang und kuschelte sich enger in den Sitz. Ron seufzte laut und holte hinter seinem Rücken einen großen knallroten Lippenstift hervor und hielt ihn Harry vor die müde blinzelnden Augen.

„Also, soll ich den hier wirklich an dir ausprobieren?"

Langsam rappelte sich Harry auf und erwiderte dann mit einem Grinsen.

„Das würde ich lieber nicht probieren. Soweit ich weiß war das ein Geschenk von Krumm zu Weihnachten letztes Jahr und du weißt, sie hat ihn nur einmal bisher benutzt. Sie liebt das Teil abgöttisch. Wenn ich nicht auf ihren lebenslangen Zorn aus wäre, dann würde ich diesen wertvollen Liebesbeweis lieber ganz schnell zur Seite legen, bevor sie etwas bemerkt."

Ron starrte den Lippenstift in seiner Hand ungläubig an und warf ihn fast wieder zu Hermines Sachen, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Harry war jetzt jedoch vollkommen wach und stand auf.

Stens Kopf tauchte am Rand der Treppe auf.

„Habtehr alle eure Sach'n? Wir sin nämlisch da."

Sie griffen ihre Koffer von den Gepäckablagen und fingen an sie aus dem Bus zu hieven. Kurz fragte sich Harry, wo Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle wohl waren, aber er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, als Professor McGonagall auftauchte und noch während sie sprach, ihn mit merkwürdig blitzenden Augen ansah. Harry seufzte still.

„Also, draußen steht für jede Gruppe ein Portschlüssel bereit, der euch zu euren Behausungen bringen wird. Eure Betreuer werden sich euch dann innerhalb des nächsten Morgens vorstellen. Falls ihr irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch an sie wenden. Liebesbriefe könnt ihr aber auch direkt bei mir abgeben, ich freue mich immer über kleine Aufmerksamkeiten."

Sie lächelte sie alle mit breitem Lächeln an und Hermine beugte sich leicht zu Harry und Ron vor.

„Ich hoffe, der Urlaub wird ihr gut tun. Sie scheint ein wenig Erholung bitter nötig zu haben."

Die beiden nickten nur zustimmend. Dann traten sie zu einer großen Kiste mit unterschiedlichsten Dingen, um die sich auch schon einige andere gescharrt hatten. Harry sah sich noch einmal nach Malfoy um. Wo war der Typ bloß? Wenn er nicht sofort auftauchte, würde er wohl alleine nach Hause latschen müssen und Harry wäre schon mit dem Schlüssel zu Hause und hatte sich eine heiße Tasse Kakao aufgesetzt.

Er entdeckte unter der Puppe eines großen Kaspers mit dem Schildchen „Nott & Abott", einen länglichen Gegenstand, der wie eine Miniaturangel aussah, an deren Spitze eine Fahne hing, auf der es „Malfoy & Potter" in großen roten Buchstaben hieß. Na endlich. Musste der Idiot eben zusehen, wie er zu ihrer Wohnung kam, er, Harry wartete jedenfalls nicht länger.

Er hob seine Hand und griff zielgerichtet in die Kiste, genau als er noch eine andere Hand zupacken spürte. Wütend drehte er sich zur Seite um den Kerl anzusehen, der sich an seinem Portschlüssel vergriff (ähehehehe), doch bevor er Malfoy auch nur eine giftige Bemerkung zuzischen konnte, spürte er, wie er durch ein reißendes Gefühl hinter seinem Nabel nach hinten gerissen wurde und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand.

Sie landeten genau auf dem Bett eines großen hellen Zimmers, durch dessen Fenster der erste Schein der Morgenröte herauf in den Raum stieg und alles in helle, rote Pastelltöne zu kleiden schien. Sie atmeten eine Weile schwer bis schließlich Harry bemerkte, dass sie beide noch immer die Angel umklammert hielten. Harry zog daran doch sie bewegte sich kein Stück unter dem eisernen Griff Dracos.

„Lass los," quetschte eben dieser unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Lass sie doch selber los! Blödmann," erwiderte Harry genauso gepresst. „Willst du Prügel oder was du Idiot?"

Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick an und begannen dann beide im gleichen Moment an der Angel zu ziehen. Mit einem lauten Knacks gab die Angel der Wut der beiden nach und beide wurden von ihrer eigenen Kraft vom Bett herunter geschleudert.

Schmerzvoll landete Harry auf seinem Hinterkopf. Er setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich nach Malfoy um. Der kam langsam am anderen Ende des Bettes hervor.

„Na super! Jetzt hast du sie zerbrochen! Potter, du Vollidiot."

„Was? Ich! Wer wollte denn seine Hände nicht von der Angel lassen?"

„Ach, aber du ganz bestimmt." gab Malfoy provozierend hervor und warf Harry mit einer lässigen Bewegung den Zerbrochenen Stock an den Kopf.

„Malfoy, du bist ein Arsch."

Dann ging Harry Malfoy ignorierend zu seinem Koffer hinüber, der schon an der Wand lehnte und begann seine Sachen auszupacken. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich von diesem Idioten von einem Malfoy nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ach und du bist ein Hosenscheißer, Potter," gab Malfoy zurück, während er sich die Einrichtung ansah.

Der Raum war edel, anders konnte man es nicht sagen. Große schwere, weinrote Vorhänge aus Satin hingen vor dem Fenster, das den Blick auf einen prächtigen Stadtpark freigab. Ein dunkler Wandschrank stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und zwei große doppelflügige Türen führten in die angrenzenden Räume. An der Wand, genau in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, sechspolstrig, wenn es so etwas überhaupt geben konnte und einer samtweichen, blütenweißen Bettdecke.

Auch Harry sah sich fasziniert um. Selbst Hogwarts' Zimmer waren kaum mit dem hier zu vergleichen.

„Wenigstens lässt es sich hier aushalten." gab Malfoy von sich.

Harry hatte derweil schon die beiden großen Flügeltüren geöffnet und tigerte durch das „Appartement". Er stieß auf einen kurzen Flur, der in ein großes, luxuriös eingerichtetes Badezimmer führte. Gleich daneben gab es ein Zimmer, das Harry an das Wohnzimmer in Onkel Vernons und Tante Petunias Haus erinnerte. Neben einem alten Großvaterstuhl gab es sogar noch einen Fernseher.

Die Küche war ordentlich und es gab sogar eine Terrasse auf der man essen konnte. Hoffentlich nur konnte Malfoy kochen, denn obwohl er, Harry, oft für die Dursleys im Haushalt hatte schuften müssen, waren seine Kochkünste eher begrenzt, um es mal milde auszudrücken. Das einzige, das er ohne fremde Hilfe zustande bekam, waren Spiegeleier und Toast, aber einen Monat lang sich nur davon zu ernähren, würde wohl sehr schmerzhaft werden. Und auf Instand hatte Harry erst recht keine Lust.

So versunken in seinen Gedanken schreckte Harry hoch, als er einen lauten, erschrockenen Schrei aus dem offensichtlichen Schlafzimmer kommen hörte. Er rannte zu einer der großen schweren Flügeltüren und riss sie auf. Draco stand mitten im Zimmer und starrte wie gelähmt auf das große Bett in der Mitte.

„Was ist denn los? Was siehst du," fragte Harry ihn aufgeregt und schüttelte Malfoys Schultern.

Der antwortete nicht und Harry packte ihn noch etwas fester. Malfoy schrie kurz auf und schüttelte ihn ab. Dann drehte er sich wütend zu Harry um.

„Danke, dass du mir nicht die Schulterblätter zertrümmert hast," meinte er sarkastisch.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du mir nicht antwortest. Und jetzt sag mir endlich, warum du geschrieen hast," fragte Harry nur kühl zurück.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts weiteres. Statt dessen zeigte er auf das Bett.

„Schau dir das mal an und dann sag mir was du siehst."

Harry sah erstaunt auf das Bett, doch es schien ganz OK zu sein. Es war weder schmutzig, noch liefen darauf Tierchen jedweder Art herum, noch konnte er auch nur einen Zipfel von Rons Socken irgendwo ausmachen (manchmal vergaß er sie in irgendwelchen Ritzen und nach zwei bis drei Wochen bemerkte man sie dann an Hand ihres einzigartigen Eau-de-Toilette-Geruches im ganzen Schlafsaal), noch irgend etwas anderes, was Malfoy an dem Bett nicht hätte gefallen sollen.

„Da ist nichts."

„Sieh mal genauer hin. Vielleicht bemerkst du Spatzenhirn dann endlich etwas."

Angemufft lehnte sich Harry noch weiter nach vorn, doch selbst dann konnte er nichts bemerken.

„Was soll denn da sein? Ich glaub' langsam fängst du an zu halluzinieren. Das ist nur ein ganz normales Bett."

Malfoy schien sich in diesem Moment die Haare ausreißen zu wollen. Er schrie fast als er Harry am Kragen packte und zum Bett schleifte.

„Grade das ist es ja du Vollidiot. Es. Ist. Nur. EIN. Bett! Es sind nicht zwei getrennte Betten, nein EINS! NUR EINES! Oder hast du hier irgendwo noch ein anderes rumstehen sehen?"

Stimmt, jetzt da Malfoy es erwähnte, wie sollten sie hier schlafen? Es gab nur ein Bett, wenn auch ein sehr großes. Und langsam dämmerte Harry noch etwas. Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu Malfoy um.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall mit dir in einem Bett schlafen!"

„Denkst du ich hab große Lust dazu?"

Sie starrten sich nur eine Weile an. Doch Malfoy fing schon wieder an zu sprechen.

„Du schläfst auf dem Boden! Ich brauche das Bett."

„Was? Wieso Ich?"

Malfoy sah ihn eindringlich an und schubste ihn dann mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Harrys Brust gerichtet nach hinten. „Weil. Ich. Keine. Lust. Habe. Einen. Monat. Lang. Auf. Einem. Staubigen. Schlafzimmerboden. Zu. Pennen."

Harry spürte wie seine Füße gegen die Querseite des Bettes schlugen. Er schaute kurz hinter sich und dann wieder zu Malfoy um.

„Kapiert?" fragte dieser bedrohlich und schubste ihn noch mal nach hinten.

Harry spürte wie er nach hinten wegkippte und krallte sich ihn Malfoys T-Shirt fest. Der wurde mit Harry nach hinten gerissen und gemeinsam landeten sie unsanft auf dem weichen Bett.

Von der Wucht des Aufpralls spürte Malfoy wie sein Kopf nach vorne gezogen wurde. Seine beiden Arme schnappten nach vorne zur Seite um ihn abzufedern. Er stoppte und spürte wie ihn etwas Weiches auffing. Er versuchte sich sofort wieder hochzustemmen, doch das weiche Material unter ihm gab einfach nach und er sank zurück. Eigentlich war es ganz angenehm so zu liegen, dachte er und öffnete nach dem Sturz erst einmal langsam wieder die Augen. Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und starrte in smaragdgrüne Augen vor sich. Und smaragdgrün starrte in grau zurück.

Oh mein Gott, wie war er nur in diese Situation gekommen. Malfoy kniete eine Nasenlänge vor ihm und starrte ihn aus großen grauen Augen an. Hübsche große graue Augen, wenn man so etwas behaupten durfte. Harry spürte wie er rot wurde.

Im Zimmer war es totenstill. Man hätte eine Feder zu Boden sinken hören können, wenn es hier eine Feder gegeben hätte. Aber so war es einfach nur totenstill.

Oh scheiße, was starrt mich dieser Idiot so unschuldig an, kann er nicht wenigstens was sagen. Komm schon, sag was, irgendwas. Komm starr mich nicht so smaragdgrün an. Schreie, oder hau mir eine runter, aber mach was. Verdammt, dann mach' wenigstens den Mund zu. Das kannst du mir doch nicht einfach antun. Mist... zu süß...

er ist total rot... zum küssen...

Langsam beugte sich Draco vor, er wusste nicht mehr was mit ihm los war. Nur noch ein 1Millimeter trennte ihn von diesen süßen Lippen. Langsam...

„TADAAAAAAA!"

Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschmissen. Die Köpfe von Harry und Malfoy drehten sich blitzschnell zu der Person, die sie jetzt aus dem Türrahmen heraus angrinste.

„Oh... ähm.. ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ja? Ähm... nun... ich warte dann lieber mal in der Küche auf euch. Lasst euch von mir... mal nicht... stören."

Und damit brauste die junge Frau ab in den Flur. Harry und Malfoy sahen sich erstaunt an... und schreckten zurück. Jeweils ans andere Ende des Bettes. Beide waren knallrot im Gesicht und keuchten schwer. Harry starrte Draco an.

„Du wolltest mich küssen, oder nicht?"

Der wurde noch roter und brüllte von der anderen Seite zurück.

„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich DICH KÜSSEN wollen?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht, aber du wolltest trotzdem," Gab Harry zurück...

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde saßen die beiden schließlich mit der jungen Frau bei einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Küche.

„Also, bevor einer von euch beiden jetzt noch ein was sagt, werde ich mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin Conny und ich bin eure Aufseherin für die nächsten paar Wochen hier in Lawney. Erfreut euch zu treffen."

tbc.

* * *

So das war es jetzt erst einmal wieder, ich danke allen, die sich trotz der langen Wartezeit meine Story weiterhin zu Gemüte geführt haben und hoffe, dass sie euch irgendwie gefallen hat. Ich versuche mich beim nächsten Chap ein wenig ranzuhalten. Und Conny werd ich dann auch noch mal richtig vorstellen. Ich mag diesen Chara. Ich wollte so jemanden vom ersten Moment an mit reinnehmen.

Gruß An:

Ralna: danke für deine suppi Betaarbeit

Und vielen lieben Dank für die netten Reviews

Bis bald

yari


	4. Conny–Spielglück–Kaffeekränzchen

**Chapter 4** – Conny – Spielglück – Kaffeekränzchen

**Autor:**

yari

**Disclaimer:**

Siehst du die ganzen Charas? Nicht meine. Siehst du den Haufen Geld der da rauskommt? Das Gleiche. (englisch klingts irgendwie immer besser php)

**Pairing:**

Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Raiting:**

weiß net so recht, sag mal ab 12 ist ja schließlich Slash (OK OK man kann das auch schon mit 6 oder 7 lesen, falls man in dem Alter schon lesen kann, aber ich bin eben ein bissel konservativ in der Hinsicht)

**Genre:**

mhm, ziemlich verschieden, auf jeden Fall Romance, Slash (boyxboy), ab jetzt vielleicht erst mal ein wenig Humor, weiß net, hab noch nie wirklich über meine eigenen Witze lachen können

**Inhalt des Chaps:**

Conny, die neue „Babysitterin" der beiden, zeigt ihnen die Stadt, ein Cafebesuch und eine Wette mit Folgen

Now enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 4** – 

Conny – Spielglück – Kaffeekränzchen

„Also, bevor einer von euch beiden jetzt noch ein was sagt, werde ich mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin Conny und ich bin eure Aufseherin für die nächsten paar Wochen hier in Lawney. Erfreut euch zu treffen."

Harry und Draco starrten die junge Frau vor sich an. Sie war höchstens Anfang Zwanzig und trug ihre schulterlangen braunen Haare verwuschelt und offen. Sie blickte sie aus lächelnden katzenartigen gelben Augen an.

Harry fand als erster seine Sprache wieder und reichte Conny seine Hand.

„Guten Tag ich bin Harry Potter und das hier ist –"

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy," fuhr Draco unwirsch dazwischen.

„Aber, aber, nicht so unpersönlich. Also, ihr seid Harry und Draco, cool! Dann würde ich euch zwei Turteltauben jetzt gerne zu 'nem Trip durch Lawney einladen. Ist aber auch okay, wenn ihr noch ein bissel Zeit zusammen haben wollt, wollt' euch echt nicht stören."

Draco und Harry liefen beide puterrot an.

„Wir sind keine Turteltauben!" fauchte Draco sie an.

„Ähm, das vorhin war ein Missverständnis. Wir mögen uns nicht mal," meinte Harry entschuldigend.

„Alles was ihr sagt. Aber eure Methoden zu streiten müsst ihr mir echt mal erklären."

„Was -"

„Na dann lasst uns gehen, bevor es noch Weihnachten wird," meinte Conny grinsend und stapfte zur Tür hinaus, bevor Draco seinen Aufschrei beenden konnte.

„Diese..." grummelte Draco und folgte einem seufzenden Harry zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als die drei ihren Weg durch das Städtchen beschritten. Conny schritt vorneweg, während sich Harry und Draco hinter ihr hertrottend anschwiegen.

„Und dort vorne ist das Rathaus, daneben die Oberschule und dort –"

Connys Redefluss stoppte, als ein junges Mädchen auf sie zurannte.

„Hey Conny!"

Sie trug etwas, was wie eine etwas zu großgeratene Schuluniform aussah und hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare in einem Zopf gebunden. Sie stoppte genau vor ihnen.

„Hi, was hast du denn für zwei hübsche mit? Sind das deine Austauschschüler aus Hogwarts?"

Conny grinste.

„Hi Mika, ja das sind sie. Hab ich genau die richtigen erwischt, was?"

„Ach, ihr immer mit eurem Zaubererglück. Ich glaub', ich muss mal wieder öfters bei dir vorbei schauen. Vielleicht könnte ja dann was für mich heraus springen."

Conny lachte.

„Ja vielleicht, ich glaube wir müssen dann mal weiter, bye."

„Bye."

Das Mädchen namens Mika winkte zum Abschied und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

„Ist sie keine Hexe?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Nein, nein, Mika ist keine Hexe."

„Aber woher -?"

„Woher sie dann von der Zaubererwelt weiß?"

Harry nickte und Draco beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Sie ist meine Cousine. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe und die Schwester meines Vaters ist Mikas Mutter. Aber es ist nicht unbedingt etwas ungewöhnliches in Lawney, wenn Muggles von uns wissen.

Viele haben Vorfahren aus einer Magierlinie oder haben Freunde in unseren Kreisen. Allerdings ist die Zauberei in Lawney trotzdem nicht alltäglich. Bloß der Umgang mit ihr etwas lockerer und die meisten Leute wundern sich nicht einmal mehr wirklich, wenn etwas ungewöhnliches passiert.

Wir Hexen und Zauberer haben hier keine Zaubererschule und viele von uns werden noch von begabten Familienmitgliedern gelehrt, wie man zaubert."

„Aber verstößt so ein naher Kontakt nicht gegen das Gesetz des Zaubereiministeriums?" fragte nun Draco ganz verblüfft.

„Lawney liegt auf einer der wenigen Magieminen Großbritanniens und die meisten Kontrollzauber funktionieren hier nicht, weil fast alles eine magische Aura abstrahlen könnte. Wir haben es hier also relativ sicher vor übervorsichtigen Ministeriumsleuten."

Conny grinste sie an.

„Aber ich glaube, wir sollten uns langsam ein wenig beeilen. Ich wollte euch noch ins Caricelli einladen."

Conny wuselte schon wieder vorneweg und Harry und Draco mussten sich beeilen, um mit ihr Schritt halten zu können. Das Caricelli erwies sich als ein kleines Café mit einem Blick auf Lawney und einer sonnigen Terrasse. Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch, von wo aus sie den Sonnenuntergang beobachten konnten.

Harry war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell dieser Tag vorbei gegangen war. Ein groß gewachsener Kellner kam und nahm ihre Bestellung entgegen, während er ihnen zuzwinkerte.

„Na Conny, hast du mal wieder ein paar Kinderchen zum nerven bekommen?"

Conny zog eine Schnute „He, das ist gemein, ich bin nicht nervig -!"

„Wir sind keine Kinder!" empörte sich Draco und Harry musste grinsen.

„Und Potter, hör auf dein Gesicht zu massakrieren. Das sieht ja schlimm aus!"

„Ach ja? Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest Malfoy, ich lache!"

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, du kotzt gleich!"

Der Kellner meinte zu einer völlig erstaunten Conny.

„Na die verstehen sich ja prächtig, zwei Turteltauben?"

Conny nickte nur lächelnd.

„Wir sind keine Turteltauben!" kam die zweifach gefauchte Antwort von Harry und Draco.

„Ja, ja," und schon war der junge Mann schon wieder mit ihren Bestellungen verschwunden.

„Oh, wie gern würde ich dem Fatzken in den Arsch treten," meinte Draco verstimmt und sah finster in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war.

„Das würde ich lieber nicht versuchen. Er merkt alles und seine Rache wird fürchterlich sein. Einmal haben wir Toni zum Valentinstag seiner Freundin ein paar Herzchen aus Sägemehl für ihn untergejubelt. Er hat uns allen einen Fluch aufgehetzt, so das wir eine Woche mit einem Katzenschwanz herumlaufen mussten," erzählte Conny.

„Ach ja? Doch bloß weil ihrso doof seid, euch erwischen zu lassen," sagte Draco herausfordernd.

„Dann versuch du es doch besser!"

„Werde ich! Und ich wette mit dir, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich es war."

Harry hatte eine ganz böse Vorahnung bei der Sache.

„Ähm, Malfoy, ich würde das lieber lassen, an deiner Stelle."

„Halts Maul, Potter! Wenn ich gewinne, nennst du uns nie mehr Turteltäubchen, verstanden?"

„Ok, aber wenn du verlierst, dann darfst du hier eine Woche lang Tellerwäscher spielen. Ach und Harry dazu, damit ich meinen Spaß habe."

„OK, aber wehe du verrätst mich!"

„Und dann werdet ihr beide sogar 'ne Kellneruniform anziehen!"

Oh scheiße, hoffentlich hatte sich Malfoy hier nicht gewaltig verschätzt. Harry hatte echt keine Lust eine Woche lang hier den Laufburschen zu spielen, bloß weil dieser Knallkopf von einem Malfoy sich hatte einwickeln lassen.

„Du kannst vergessen, dass ich mitmache," versuchte er sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Doch Conny und Draco diskutierten fröhlich weiter und ignorierten ihn einfach. Na das konnte lustig werden

* * *

„Na, das hast du aber mal wieder super hingekriegt, Malfoy!"

„Ach sei still und schrubb, Potter!"

„Besonders die Grazie, mit der du deinen Untergang eingeweiht hast! Ich darf dir gratulieren. Du hast uns zu einer Woche Sklavenarbeit verbannt."

„Ich sagte, du sollst dein verdammtes Maul halten! Opus –"

Klirrend zerbrach der Teller auf dem Fliesenboden, als Draco zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, zu versuchen Harry ein blaues Auge zu verpassen. Sofort kam ein fast schon sadistisch amüsierter Toni hinzu.

„Ach schon wieder beim streiten? Ihr hört euch an wie ein altes Ehepaar!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe!"

„Was? Ich glaub ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden, Draco, könntest du das bitte noch mal wiederholen?"

Mit einem Grinsen, welches an Irrsinn herankam beugte sich Toni zu Draco hinunter.

„Ach, nichts."

„Ach ja, wenn ihr hier fertig seid, könntet ihr draußen die Bestellung einholen. Draußen sind ein paar Gäste für euch."

Harry legte sein Geschirrtuch zur Seite und Draco stellte mit einer trotzigen Bewegung den Teller, den er gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte, in das Regal.

Sie griffen sich auf dem Weg aus der Küche, einen Block und einen Stift und gingen, um die Gäste zu bedienen. An einem Tisch, ganz in der Ecke warteten schon die hungrigen Besucher. Harry trat näher an den Tisch und fragte mit einer geschäftsmäßigen Stimme, die er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen irgendwo nach der zweiten Bestellung gefunden hatte: „Guten Tag was kann ich ihn –"

Er stand stockstill, als er Lavender, Seamus, Hermine und Ron genau ins Gesicht sah. Besser konnte so ein Tag ja nicht werden.

„Warum stehst du hier wie angegossen –"

Malfoy hatte die kleine Gruppe ebenfalls entdeckt und stand nun genau neben ihm und starrte wie erstarrt.

„Was? Harry? Malfoy? Was macht ihr den hier? Und dann auch noch in diesem Aufzug," rang sich schließlich Ron durch.

Und als ob das ganze nicht schon schlimm genug währe, kam nun hinter ihnen auch noch Conny zum Vorschein.

„Na, was steht ihr denn hier so, ihr habt noch Arbeit zu machen, danach könnt ihr allein sein, Turteltäubchen."

Harry lief puterrot an und Draco drehte sich blitzschnell zu Conny um und schrie unter dem interessiert, geschockten Blick der Vier am Tisch.

„Ich habe dir schon tausend mal gesagt, wir sind KEINE TURTELTÄUBCHEN!"

„Ach wirklich? Was war das dann gestern –?"

„Conny ich glaube, dass sollten wir später bereden!"

Conny sah bei dem bittenden Ton von Harry auf und erblickte die vier am Tisch.

„Oh, hi, ich wusste nicht, dass ein paar von euren Freunden hier sind."

Harry hätte sie in diesem Moment am liebsten erwürgt.

„Das sind nicht meine Freunde," murmelte Draco.

„Ja, ja, so was ähnliches hast du schonmal gesagt," grinste Conny nur fröhlich.

Zum Glück für die beiden Unglückspinsel, rief Toni von drinnen gerade nach Conny.

„Komme gleich," rief diese zurück und Schwupps, schon war sie davon gewuselt.

Harry seufzte schwer.

„Also, entweder haben wir in den letzten zwei Tagen wirklich viel verpasst oder aber, ich hab' nichts verstanden. Was ist den hier jetzt los, Harry," fragte Seamus unverhohlen neugierig.

„Malfoy hier hat uns in die Scheiße geritten! Der Typ hat mit Conny, der jungen Frau von grade, unserer Aufseherin, gewettet und natürlich verloren."

„Ach und du hast dich ja auch so bemüht, alles grade zu rücken, Perfekt-Potter."

„Denkst du, ich bin dein Kindermädchen, Malfoy? Außerdem hab' ich das in der Tat gesagt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören."

„Na klar. Nächstens erklären sie dich noch für heilig."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du uns beide verspielst?"

„Also wenn ich das jetzt mal so richtig zusammenfasse, Draco hat euch beide verwettet?"

Beide nickten mit düsteren Mienen.

„Und hat verloren?"

Wieder nickten beide.

„War ja mal wieder klar. Malfoy muss mal wieder Chaos anrichten"

„Ach halt die Klappe, Weasel."

„Aber, was war das vorhin, mit den Turteltauben," fragte nun Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, fast so, als würde sie erwarten, dass Draco und Harry ihnen ihre Hochzeitspläne eröffnen wollten.

Die beiden wurden wieder rot.

„Es gab da einen kleinen Vorfall, der von Conny ein wenig missverstanden wurde," nuschelte Harry.

„Ach, was war denn los," mischte sich nun auch Ron wieder ein.

„Das musst du nicht wissen, Weasel," fuhr ihn Draco an.

Und Harry gab ihm recht. Manche Dinge blieben lieber alleingelassen.

„Nun gut, wenn wir dann schon mal die Möglichkeit haben, uns von euch bedienen zu lassen, hätte ich gerne einen heißen Kakao," meinte Lavender verwegen kichernd, gerade so, als ob sie einen besonders guten Scherz zum besten gegeben hätte.

Innerlich kochend nahmen Harry und Draco die Bestellungen auf. Sie würden schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatten

* * *

So, das war's jetzt erst mal wieder von mir. Fragen? Anregungen? Drohungen? Ich glaub, das ganze läuft irgendwie ins leere, aber mal sehen. Ach und für alle die noch mal sicher sein wollen: ICH SCHREIBE DIESE FF AUF JEDEN FALL ZU ENDE! Egal wie lange es braucht. Also macht euch keine Sorgen. 

Danke für eure netten reviews Citysweeper, Mary87 und Silithiel


End file.
